


Compilación Glee

by Mirita



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Varias viñetas y Drabbles escritos durante la emisión de la serie.Respuesta a diversos prompts dejados en la comunidad en español Glee_esp.Diferentes pairings, personajes y momentos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finn & Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto Finn & Kurt

Finn entra corriendo a casa y respira aliviado cuando la encuentra a oscuras y en silencio. Sí, llegó antes que Burt y su madre y se acaba de ahorrar una reprimenda por quedarse hasta tarde jugando baloncesto con Sam y Puck en día de escuela. Sube las escaleras y entonces lo escucha; Kurt está discutiendo con alguien en su habitación, debe de estar muy enojado porque su voz alcanza niveles que sólo le ha escuchado cuando canta con Rachel y piensa en asomarse pero no sabe si será bien recibido, cuando nadie le contesta sabe que Kurt está hablando por teléfono. 

Se asoma a la puerta que está entre abierta y escucha —sin entender mucho, la verdad— a Kurt gritándole a su celular acerca de un solo, de su estúpida afición por Katty Perry y está por irse cuando Kurt con el rostro encendido dice:

-No Blaine, no me interesa y olvídate del café de mañana… realmente no quiero verte en siglos. 

Kurt lanza el celular sobre la cama y se sienta derrotado en su alfombra. Finn puede ver las lágrimas y aunque no entiende nada de lo que ha pasado sabe que es la primera pelea de Kurt y Blaine desde que salen y le rompe un poco el corazón. Instintivamente entra y lo abraza y Kurt que normalmente lo habría mandado a freír monos se deja acunar en los brazos de su hermano.


	2. The Warblers; cumpleaños de Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: The Warblers; cumpleaños de Blaine.

Es el primer cumpleaños de Blaine fuera de Dalton y se siente extraño. 

Los New Directions lo han saludado y Rachel le ha horneado galletitas de colores pero él extraña a sus chicos; como David irrumpía en su habitación a media noche cantando una versión guarra del "Happy Birthday" y que Nick se las ingeniase para tener siempre pizzas calientes en la madrugada. 

Kurt lo saca de McKinley a la hora del almuerzo para comer fuera y solos, lo que no se espera es que al llegar a su auto una mancha de sacos azules lo están esperando, cantando con sus voces armoniosas y Blaine siente un nudo en la garganta cuando ve a Trent sosteniendo un pastel con forma de corbata azul con rojo. 

-Yo también sé que los extrañas- le susurra Kurt dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. 

Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos los tiempos, piensa Blaine.


	3. Familia Hummel-Hudson desayuno de los domingos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Familia Hummel-Hudson desayuno de los domingos

Los viernes son las cenas familiares, tradición de los Hummel y los sábados el almuerzo es en aquel concurrido restaurante donde transmiten los partidos, tradición de los Hudson.

Carole ha decidido que necesitan una nueva tradición. 

Los domingos son para los Hummel-Hudon, donde se desayuna en familia y nadie lee el periódico en la mesa, ni la última edición de Vogue y mucho menos se ven partidos en la televisión.

Se desayuna en pijama y no, a Carole no le importa que el cabello de Kurt tarde media hora en estar listo o que Finn tenga los ojos con legañas; en esa mesa se vale tener el cabello despeinado y los ojos soñolientos, porque los cuatro son ahora una familia y necesitan fortalecer su intimidad.


	4. Ser 'otro de los chicos'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Kurt + Warblers: ser 'otro de los chicos'.

Kurt odia el uniforme; le encanta ver como luce Blaine usandolo, pero detesta tener que ponerselo día tras día, aquel mar de sacos azules por los pasillos hace que todos se vean igual, que ninguno resalte a los ojos ajenos y él acostumbrado a brillar con sólo plantarse en medio del pasillo se siente opacado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los sacos, los sueters y todo el azul y rojo de Dalton, esos chicos saben su nombre, nadie le dice Ladyface, Homo, marica; lo llaman Kurt, con todas sus cuatro letras, sin burla ni mofa. 

Nunca almuerza solo, siempre está con Blaine y cuando no, se encuentra rodeado por Nick, Jeff o Trent. Los Warblers son sus amigos y él no sabe ni cómo lo ha conseguido. 

Chicos que no son del club Glee también le hablan, tiene amigos en clase de francés y Wes lo ha invitado a unirse al club literario. Aún extraña McKinley, pero de pronto Kurt se siente contento de formar parte de algo, a pesar de los pocos e inexistentes solos y de ser el chico nuevo cuya mayor labor es cuidar de Pavarotti; Kurt es uno de ellos y tiene que aceptar que le encanta, después de todo, los Warblers son los Rockstars de Dalton.


	5. Cuento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Kurt y su mamá; ella contándole un cuento.

_Y vivieron felices para siempre._

Elizabeth terminó de leer el cuento y lo cerró despacio. Kurt, aun despierto la miraba con sus ojos brillantes y muy abiertos. 

-Yo también quiero casarme con un príncipe cuando sea grande -le dice completamente convencido y ella siente que se le encoge un poco el corazón, no porque sus sospechas sean ciertas sino porque su Kurt no va a tener una vida fácil y eso la entristece, pero ella hará todo lo que este en sus manos para que su pequeño cumpla todos sus sueños. 

-Claro que sí cariño, tú te casaras con el príncipe más guapo del reino.


	6. Cuando Kurt le rompe el corazón a Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Cuando Kurt le rompe el corazón a Blaine

Han tenido su primera pelea y Blaine sale casi corriendo de casa de Kurt para subir a su auto sin siquiera detenerse a mirar atrás. Está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para contener las lágrimas, pone el auto en marcha y las ruedas hacen un sonido horrible al arrancar. 

Sabe que ha sido una pelea idiota y que terminarán arreglando las cosas, pero Kurt puede ser demasiado hiriente, sabe donde atacar y cómo presionar para que duela y a Blaine lo asusta, todo ese poder que Kurt tiene sobre él, esa habilidad para partirle el corazón en pedacitos y la misma para reconstruirlo cuando la tormenta haya pasado.


	7. Cuando Blaine le rompe el corazón a Kurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Cuando Blaine le rompe el corazón a Kurt.

Blaine no es perfecto y descubrir cada uno de sus defectos ha sido un golpe duro para Kurt que lo ha visto por mucho tiempo como un príncipe de cuento. 

Pero es la primera vez que se gritan de igual a igual que el corazón de Kurt se rompe, descubrir que Blaine es más que un chico caballeroso, siempre dispuesto a complacerlo no ha sido la mejor experiencia. Entrar en su lado oscuro, verlo enojarse, escupir veneno en sus palabras, golpear a Kurt donde sabe que le va a doler. 

La discusión pasa y las cosas se arreglan. Blaine duerme con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y Kurt piensa si así es el amor, si es esa bomba de tiempo, si así como lo hace el ser más afortunado podría, si quisiera mandarlo al pozo más profundo. Realmente no quiere saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo tiene curiosidad por descubrirlo.


	8. Nick y Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Nick/Jeff. Elecciones.

Cuando cumplió 15 años, Nick comenzó a salir con una amiga de su hermana. Una bonita pelirroja con ojos dulces que tenía a Nick babeando por todas partes. Jeff no estaba contento con eso pero no iba a demostrarlo. Aunque meses después ya no lograba ocultarlo. Se distanció de su mejor amigo, le hablaba poco, estaba celoso, confundido y asustado. 

Las vacaciones de verano estaban por terminar y tendrían que verse a diario en los pasillos de Dalton pero a Jeff no le importaba, ya se las ingeniaría para tener que verlo lo menos posible. 

Lo que no Jeff no esperaba era ver a Nick esa noche metiendose a su cuarto por la ventana, como lo hacían siempre. Jeff lo miró nervioso y Nick parecía también asustado, aun así se acercó y en un movimiento rápido y torpe beso a su mejor amigo en los labios. 

Si Nick tenía que elegir entre mil pelirrojas y Jeff, siempre, siempre eligiría a Jeff.


	9. Propuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt. Propuesta

Blaine tiene todo planeado, lo ha estado preparando por meses, cada detalle para hacer de ese momento algo inolvidable para Kurt. Ha comprado entradas con los mejores asientos para Wicked y tienen reservaciones en Ritz para cenar. 

Ha comprado unos finos anillos de oro blanco y ha repasado su discurso mentalmente hasta que las palabras han perdido sentido. 

Y todo se va al tacho esa tarde, después de un picnic en medio del Central Park, cuando están recostados en silencio sobre la manta que Kurt ha llevado; Kurt lleva rato mirándolo fijamente y jugueteando con sus cabellos, Blaine se relaja bajo en toque y cierra los ojos. Los mismos que abre sorprendido cuando la voz de Kurt le susurra al oído: _"Te quieres casar conmigo"_


	10. Matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt. Matrimonio

A Kurt le encantaba planear bodas desde pequeño, por eso sus Power Rangers habían tenido tantos matrimonios y dramas durante su infancia. 

Había planeado la boda de su padre con Carole en una semana y ayudó a Tina y Mike con la suya y un realmente bajo presupuesto; por eso casi ha fulminado a Blaine con la mirada cuando su despistado novio ha propuesto buscar una "weeding planner"


	11. Música

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt. Música

Blaine es música y Kurt lo sabe; los que los conocen poco pensarían que es al revés, pero mientras Kurt busca el dramatismo y la pasión detrás de la música que escucha, Blaine simplemente se deja llevar, disfruta lo mismo con las canciones pop que con una gran pieza de música clásica y Kurt adora eso en él; aunque en ocasiones tenga ganas de desaparecer de su ipod todo rastro de Katy Perry.


	12. Rizos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt. Los rizos de Blaine

A Blaine siempre lo ha acomplejado su cabello, de niño era una mata de rulos indomable, cuando entró a la secundaria comenzó a peinarlos con increíbles cantidades de gel, lo que trajo como consecuencia las burlas de sus compañeros de clases por ir luciendo como un tío mayor. 

Finalmente en Dalton nadie le había prestado atención a su cabello y él pudo sentirse mejor consigo mismo. 

La sorpresa es enorme ese lunes cuando entra a la reunión con los Warblers, su corto cabello va libre de gel y sus pequeños rizos se ven peinados y ordenados dándole un aire menos formal y más juvenil. 

Kurt lleva una sonrisa orgullosa, no por nada ha pasado el fin de semana comprando cremas para peinar y enseñándole a su recién estrenado novio a usarlos.


	13. Ojos de Burt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Burt+Klaine. Burt viendo su interacción toda la noche.

Burt se recuesta en la cama de Kurt con el estómago satisfecho y el sueño rondándolo. La cortina no está del todo cerrada y puede ver a los chicos frente al televisor viendo una de esas cursis películas navideñas que a Kurt tanto le gustan. 

Burt sabe que ha sido un día difícil para su hijo, que, como Carole le sugirió no debió escoger precisamente esa fecha para hablarle de su enfermedad. Pero para él, era el mejor pretexto para empujar a Kurt a salir de su zona segura y finalmente decidirse a hablar con Blaine. Burt sabe que no es el padre más brillante, que hay miles de cosas que no entiende y durante diecinueve años se ha movido más por instinto que por otra cosa en su relación con Kurt. Sabe que no debió meter las narices en ese problema, que Kurt tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones y equivocarse a su ritmo. Pero un padre es un padre y con cáncer o no, él jamás iba a dejar a Kurt pasar solo su primera navidad en New York y llevar a Blaine era una decisión que tomó antes de tener sus resultados médicos. 

Sí, sabe que Carole tiene razón y él no debe intervenir, que se ha equivocado porque Kurt no sonrió tanto cuando vio a Blaine y ha estado con un halo de tristeza toda la noche, sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Se queda pensando en eso y entonces ve a Kurt acurrucándose contra Blaine y susurrándole algo al oído, Blaine se ríe y de pronto son el familiar nudo de brazos y piernas que Burt está tan acostumbrado a ver. 

Burt se equivocó, se excedió y quizás Kurt esté enojado con él unos días, pero si eso sirve para que ese par de chiquillos idiotas aprendan que hablar es la solución a sus problemas, la verdad es que a Burt no le importa. Lo volviería a hacer.


	14. CrissColfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Darren/Chris. "Esta noche voy a besarlo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante el Glee Tour

Darren está terminando de anudarse la corbata en su camerino cuando Lea entra tratando de pasar desapersibida entre el mar de sacos azules que van y vienen por el lugar. 

Darren la mira con intensidad y ella le da un sorbo a su botella de agua antes de decirle: 

-Ha preparado un poema. 

Darren se ríe meneando la cabeza. Desde que salieron de USA Chris se ha esmerado más y a él le resulta realmente compliacado no caer en el juego. Aún no sabe como ha salido librado de la locura de la pareja real y los platos. Chris tiene toda esa imaginación y ese talento que es tan peligroso cuando lo dirige para este tipo de cosas. 

No se esperaba un poema pero de todas formas está preparado.

-¿Lo leiste?- pregunta y Lea que ha comenzado a quitarse las zapatillas para poder cambiarse de vestuario contesta sin mirarlo 

-No, obviamente no me ha dejado acercarme, pero lo escribió a mano y acaba de terminarlo, lo lleva en el bolsillo de sus jeans; aunque estoy segura de que Ashley lo ha leido-. Darren asiente.

-Y ella no nos dirá nada, eso ya lo sabemos -Lea lo mira con un gesto de obviedad-. No importa, de todas formas yo también tengo un plan. Esta noche voy a besarlo-. Dice con seriedad casi solemne y se pone de pie. Lea lo mira y estalla en risas. Va a tener que buscar un buen angulo tras el escenario donde ver porque no piensa perderse la reacción de Chris por nada del mundo.


	15. Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Darren/Chris. Noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante el Glee Tour

Las noches en el bus para ir de un estado a otro durante el tour podían ser ruidosas, demasiada adrenalina para poder dormir. 

Normalmente Chris estaría enojado porque todo ese ruido no hace más que hacerlo pensar en todo lo que tiene pendiente y en que deberían de haber tomado el avión; pero la voz de Darren llega a sus oídos acompañados de la guitarra que está tocando y son como un arrullo para él.

Se queda dormido con aquella canción de Disney que Darren canta tatuada en su mente.


	16. Clases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Klaine en clase.

No son muchas las clases que llevan juntos y Blaine lo agradece porque cada vez que le toca ir a una clase en la que estará Kurt sabe que su atención será mínima y toda su atención será para los dedos de Kurt jugando con el lapicero, para la forma en que cierra sus labios y se perderá cuando lo vea apoyar su cabeza sobre sus manos de forma distraída. 

Blaine sabe que si repite esa metería será todo por culpa de Kurt.


	17. Manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Nick/Jeff. Manos.

De niños corrían de la mano por el parque. 

Han saltado tomados de la mano al lago muchas veces en su adolescencia. 

Siempre se ha sentido bien, correcto, nunca ha sido un problema. Pero ahora cuando sus dedos se rozan Jeff no puede evitar sonrojarse y Nick que su corazón bombee a mil por hora. 

Aún así entrelazan sus dedos, van a enfrentar ese nuevo sentimiento, juntos, de la mano, como lo han hecho con todo.


	18. Fama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Klaine Fama

A Blaine no le interesa la fama, él simplemente quiere disfrutar de la música y su carrera en ascenso.

Kurt por su lado ama los relectores y los flashes.

Ambos comienzan a hacerse conocidos y realmente lo llevan con calma y diversión.


	19. Confianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt + Burt. Confianza.

Los ha acompañado hasta New York para asegurarse de que la mudanza salga bien, que la instalación de gas no tenga fugaz, que el barrio no sea demasiado peligroso, que el departamento tenga una alarma que sirva y mil pretextos más. 

Finalmente ha llegado la hora de volver a Lima y a Burt se le parte un poco el corazón, dejar a su niño en esa enorme ciudad junto a su novio para comenzar a vivir juntos, estudiar y trabajar, volverse adultos no es algo fácil para él. 

Se traga las lágrimas cuando Kurt se le lanza a los brazos llorando como un niño pequeño. 

—Vamos kiddo, esto es lo que querías, sé que todo saldrá bien. 

Kurt asiente, se recompone y se despide agradeciendo la confianza que su padre ha puesto en ellos. 

Confianza, piensa Burt, sí, es verdad que ha tenido una linda conversación con Blaine sobre las formas en que lo torturará si deja que algo le pase a su chico; pero confía en ellos y en lo lejos que llegarán.


	20. Envidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt + Santana. Envidia.

Santana los observa y percibe la mirada que Brittany le regala desde su lugar en el salón de coro. 

Ella se niega a devolverle la mirada, porque no va a entrar en ese juego. Ella no envidia la relación de Kurt y el chico Warbler, por más que Brittany haya sugerido eso y que los demás piensen que es una "perra maliciosa" que sólo intenta destruir las relaciones ajenas. Sabe que Kurt se lo merece, se ha ganado su derecho a tener una relación como cualquier otro a pulso, con lágrimas y muchos malos momentos.

No es eso lo que envidia. La verdad que no admitirá ni bajo tortura que siente celos de Kurt por otros motivos, porque es el más valiente de todos en ese salón, porque no le importan los slushies ni los matones, nada hace que suelte la mano de Blaine cuando caminan y nunca baja la mirada, nunca más y eso es algo que ella quisiera poder darle a Brittany y sabe que no puede, que es algo que no sabría manejar, que prefiere que sigan siendo sólo amigas antes que ser el centro de miradas, siente que nunca tendrá el valor de Kurt, al menos no mientras estén en esa escuela.


	21. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt + Karofsky. Celos.

A Dave se le revuelven las tripas cada vez que ve a Hummel pasando por los pasillos de McKinely de la mano de ese idiota.

Pero sabe que nada puede hacer, después de todo siente que fue su culpa. 

Se arrepiente de haberlo hecho huir directo a los brazos de ese niño con ropas de viejo y gesto de engreído. 

Pasan por delante de él y Kurt inclina la cabeza saludándolo cordial, frío, lejano y Dave se maldice a si mismo, por no saltar sobre Anderson y romperle la cara, por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, por no hacer nada para remediarlo, pero sabe que no lo hará porque se lo debe a Kurt. 

Es su forma de decirle "lo siento".


	22. Desconfianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt + Wes. Desconfianza.

No es que a Wes no le caiga bien Kurt, es simplemente que no confía en él, ni en lo que es capaz de despertar en Blaine. 

Wes sabe que Kurt es un ave de paso por Dalton y teme que cuando emprenda su vuelo de regreso a la libertad lo haga acompañado de la estrella de sus Warblers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt.

Kurt odia los uniformes porque le parece un estereotipo que las personas encuentren a atractivo a alguien sólo por lucir un "uniforme", odia el de Dalton por su poco color y porque siempre que ve a Blaine entre semana éste luce exactamente igual. 

Pero todo cambia cuando comienzan a hacer sus tareas juntos por las tardes. Blaine llega a su casa luciendo impecable y suben a su cuarto, entonces pasado un rato Kurt ve como su recién estrenado novio se quita el saco y lo coloca delicadamente sobre la silla, como si le hiciese una reverencia, se quita la corbata pasándola por su cabeza y de dos jalones a la camisa blanca, ésta termina fuera del pantalón. 

Kurt lo mira arqueando la ceja y Blaine se ríe: 

—No puedo estudiar con la corbata ahogándome—, es lo único que le dice antes de quitarse los zapatos y tumbarse con sus libros en la cama de Kurt.

Es una rutina que se repite día con día y secretamente Kurt la adora. Porque es como su pequeño secreto. Sólo él tiene el "privilegio" de ver a Blaine despojado de sus buenas maneras y a veces hasta a llegado a verlo despeinarse. 

Cuando Carole los llama para cenar, Blaine acomoda su camisa, se pone la corbata y el saco antes de bajar, el Blaine perfecto y caballeroso está de regreso. Kurt se ríe y menea la cabeza. El odia los uniformes, pero ama, realmente ama el efecto de ese saco en Blaine.


	24. Padres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Klaine

Kurt y Blaine están viendo una película tumbados en el sofá de la sala de los Anderson. Blaine sabe que sus padres no volverán hasta la madrugada y ha invitado a Kurt para estar un poco a solas. 

Están concentrados, con las piernas enredadas y una manta sobre ellos. No escuchan el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ni los pasos suaves de la madre de Blaine entrando a la casa. Ella se detiene en la entrada de la sala y el corazón se le encoge hasta asfixiarla, su marido la mira y se asoma y ella puede ver el gesto duro que se forma en su rostro, entonces en silencio lo toma del brazo arrastrándolo hacía el pasillo.

—No. Sé que no es fácil para nosotros, pero no voy a permitir que arruines esto. Ya lo hemos hablado, así que ve, toma aire y cuando estés listo vuelves.

George Anderson la mira y asiente. Lo sabe, lo que le ha costado volver a ganarse la confianza de su hijo, volver a verlo sonreír. 

Blaine voltea al escuchar pasos y prácticamente salta del sofá con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Kurt está pálido y se incorpora pasando una mano por su cabello en ese gesto tan suyo. 

—Tu debes ser Kurt. Por fin podemos conocerte—, le dice Pamela sentándose cerca de ellos, Kurt la saluda siendo especialmente encantador y Blaine ve a su padre entrando a la sala, se miran un momento y Blaine puede finalmente soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando su padre le regala un gesto de aprobación y se acerca a saludar a Kurt.


	25. Viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Klaine Viaje

Será un viaje corto, sólo una semana pero Burt y Carole han pensado que sus chicos se lo merecen después del año tan extraño que han pasado. 

Así es como están los seis un poco apachurrados en la camioneta. Burt va conduciendo y Carole se ha quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Atrás Kurt está dormido también con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaine que lleva sus audífonos puestos y Burt puede ver por el espejo retrovisor la cara de desesperación de Finn porque Rachel no ha parado de hablar desde que han comenzado el camino. 

Cuando llegan al Resort donde Burt ha alquilado una cabaña, se instalan y los chicos parecen haber recobrado vitalidad. Rachel lleva a Finn como bandera hacía adentro para que la ayude a desempacar y Kurt tiene esa expresión de estar tomando aire antes de matarla que a Burt le divierte tanto. Blaine por su lado está ayudando a Carole con las cosas y su mujer se deshace en sonrisas encantada por las atenciones del chico.

Burt se queda un rato afuera, pensando en su extraña familia y entonces Blaine lo sorprende al acercársele.

—Hey señor Hummel, el televisor sí tiene señal, creo que podremos ver el juego el viernes después de todo —le dice entusiasmado—. Pero no se lo diga a Kurt todavía—. Lo último lo dice con ese gesto de cachorro desvalido y Burt se ríe con ganas dándole una palmada en el hombro. 

Será una semana interesante.


	26. Estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt. Estrellas.

Blaine en las noches piensa en Kurt y siempre llega a la misma conclusión, su novio es una estrella brillante que ha iluminado su mundo con su luz y él está dispuesto a adorarlo hasta que se le gasten los ojos; pero es algo que probablemente nunca le dirá. 

Kurt en las noches que se permite ser cursi piensa en que Blaine es como una estrella fugaz que pasó por su ventana y él llegó a atrapar con una de sus manos, es un tesoro que no piensa perder jamás; pero sin duda es algo que nunca le dirá a su novio.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reto: Blaine/Kurt. New Directions

A Blaine se le parte un poco el corazón cuando ve la mirada de Kurt al contar con su voz cargada de ironía sobre las presentaciones de Los Warblers mientras sus amigos se van a New York y Blaine sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que dejarlo ir. 

La tarde en que Kurt regresa radiante luego de su reunión con el director de McKinley, su padre y los Karofsky, Blaine sabe que ha llegado el momento. 

Pasan la tarde besándose en su habitación mientras empacan las cosas de Kurt. Está triste pero no le importa, no cuando sabe que Kurt está tan contento por volver a New Directions, a casa, a donde pertenece.


	28. Warblers

Los Warblers tienen reglas extrañísimas y tradiciones aburridas que solamente Wes conoce de memoria. 

Kurt no se termina de acostumbrar a eso y extraña la frescura y desorden de los New Directions, pero cuando en medio de la reunión siente a Blaine sentarse a su lado y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos Kurt suspira contento; extraña a sus amigos pero en ese salón lleno de chicos que debaten por corbatas y la relevancia del "azul-rojo" o el "rojo-azul" se siente libre y completo.


	29. Chapter 29

Se han quedado dormidos estudiando para el exámen de física y cuando Kurt abre los ojos ya la luz del día se cuela por su ventana. A su lado la mata de rizos desordenados lo saluda y Kurt se acurruca contra Blaine, aún les queda un poco antes de que el despertador suene. 

Blaine medio dormido aún lo rodea con su brazo y Kurt decide que esa ha sido la mejor noche de su vida.


End file.
